This invention relates to transistor radios, and more specifically, to a transistor radio employing a mercury switch for activating and deactivating the radio circuitry.
Radios commonly include separate arms or knobs connected to the radio circuitry, and extending through the radio housing to permit the usual tuning and audio control. In many of these radios the on-off switch is retained within the housing and is opened and closed by the same knob that is used to control the volume. It is not uncommon for a person intending to turn the radio off to inadvertently only turn the volume control knob to its lowest level, at which the sound is not heard without actually turning the radio "off" to deactivate the power circuity. In battery-operated radios this will cause undesirable battery drainage, and if the radio is left in this condition for an excessively long period of time, the battery's charge will actually be completely dissipated. This same problem can occur when the volume control knob is inadvertently hit to turn the radio "on", but without the volume at an audible level. In both of the above situations the radio cannnot be heard to provide an audible indication that it was inadvertently left, or turned on. The present invention overcomes this problem in a unique and highly desirable manner.